Scarlet eyed guys
by DaniDaDinosaur
Summary: John, Jade, and Karkat all move to Dave's school. He suspects nothing of it, but he finds out something special about the short, shouty boy. They aren't as different as Dave originally thought. (First Fanfiction post ever! Comment/Favorite for more!) Humanstuck
1. Family is everything

Dave's P.O.V.

"Watch where you're going, dickhead!" Well, I've had more graceful entrances. I guess I'll just roll with this though. My name is Dave Strider, and I just ran into the cutest, little, shouty boy in my whole school. Wow, that sounded gay. But it's true, I guess…

"Sorry man, got my head in the clouds." I smirk and step back as he growls at me. Never thought a human could growl like that, but he just did.

"You don't have to say that just because you're taller than me, fuckface!" He shoves me aside and speed-walks through the school towards his next class. I already knew that he thought I was nothing but an insufferable prick, but that's only his nickname for me.

I sigh as I too, walk into my next class. I had this feeling that I already knew him, but he had only been at my school for a week. I still had this odd feeling that somehow, I had run into him before, or maybe that I was his friend a while ago, but last week was the first time I had seen him in my life.

When I get to my next class, the other new kids are already at their seats, on either side of mine. Their names are John and Jade, but I call them by their surnames: Egbert and Harley. They are twins, identical ones at that, and even share the same bubbly personality.

"Yo, Egbert, Harley, wassup?" I say as I sit down in my seat and get out my notebook. They both look at me and smile simultaneously. They're sure are creepy sometimes.

"Hi Dave! Not much, just waiting for the teacher to get here." Jade says and smiles wider.

"Oh, okay. I just got growled at by Karkat, so my day has been an adventure already!" I roll my eyes as I start to doodle on the current page of my notebook.

"He did? I mean, sure insults are his specialty, but growling? That's new." John continued to ramble and after a moment I slammed my pencil down and cleared my throat. He looked up at me and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry…"

I let him stir in awkwardness for a moment before speaking again. "What do you mean 'that's new'?" I watch his eyes widen slightly and Jade slaps him on the shoulder. I hear her mumble something as she starts to stir in her own awkwardness and I suppress a laugh. "What's wrong with you guys? You seem…off today."

"Nothing…John is just being an idiot." Jade crosses her arms and faces the other way. I sigh and glance over at John who is wide-eyed just like me.

"What's her problem?" I whisper to him and he shakes his head.

"She doesn't want anyone to know that we are related to Karkat, but it's not like saying that we killed someone, right? Which we didn't! Just thinking outloud here. Sorry." He rubs his neck again and sighs.

"You guys are related? Never could've guessed…" I sink deep into my thoughts, thoughts of Karkat, John and Jade all being related. I could see some similarities in appearance, they all have dark black hair and pale skin, they all have the same shade of blueish-green eyes, even though Jade has more green than blue, and they are all particularly short. I guess I could see it, but at the same time I couldn't. John and Jade were so cheery and nice, and Karkat was always grumpy and was never really nice to anyone.

"How are you guys related?" I ask after a while of thinking. He snaps his head up at me and flashes me a sideways smile.

"He is our half brother. He is a year younger than us but we are all in the same grade! He's actually really smart!" He continues to babble on and I shut him out after a while. Karkat _did_ interest me, but I didn't need his whole life story. Before I know it class ends, and it's time for gym. One of my only classes with Karkat.


	2. A secret kept and a truth exposed

Karkat's P.O.V.

I run down the stairs to the locker room, jumping over the last five steps, and storm over to my locker. I wanted to be early today, because I'm usually always late. When I reach my locker, I dial the combination furiously and shove my backpack in, taking out my gym clothes. I run into the bathroom and swiftly change in the only stall, running out quickly and shoving my regular clothes into the locker. That's when _he_ comes in. He nods at me as I run past him and back up the stairs.

I go up to the teacher and ask what we are doing today and he tells me that we are doing basketball. My least favorite sport. Great. He also says we are in partners. The only person I know in this class is Strider, and I am _not_ being his partner. The smug douche wears shades _inside_ and we all know he isn't blind.

I wait around as everyone starts to file out of the locker rooms. I stand in the middle of the gym, where the teacher has us stand while he gives instructions. It isn't long before Strider finds me and stands next to me, a smug grin on his face. It's only a moment before he begins speaking, and when I find out why, it infuriates me.

"So, I hear you're related to Egbert and Harley. What's that like?" He asks and manages to keep a straight face as mine flushes red with anger.

"Who the fuck told _you_ that?! Tell me now, or God have mercy on your soul!" My voice echoes a little, but no one looks. I am thankful for that because if they did, they would think I had feelings for the douche. Which would be a horrible secret to let out in the open.

"Geeze dude, Egbert himself told me. I thought it was kind of ironic." He smirks and my hands become fists.

"You think everything is ironic, you prick." My voice shakes a little but I don't care. "Don't. Tell. _Anyone_. Got it?"

He stares at me from behind his shades, and I can make out his eyes widening as he blinks hard. "What is your problem with it? Are they not nice at home or-"

"They are too nice, dipshit. I hate how they always pick on me for being 'too moody' or they call me 'the grumpy one'. I'm sick of it, but I 'have to deal' according to my father. Older siblings are nothing but a pain in the neck." I cross my arms and look away from him as the teacher yells the instructions. I just want to run away from this conversation, but he asks me to be his partner. I look up at him with a look of surprise on my face. "Seriously?" I glance around the room and see only two people don't have partners and both of them are us. I sigh.

"We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. I think they are a bit of a handful, though, too. I sit in between them in history." I raise my eyebrows. He sort of understands, I guess.

"You don't eve know what it's like to share a house with them. They are so disorganized it makes me sick. I clean my room once a month because I don't get it dirty, but them, they have to clean their rooms twice a _week_." I stop myself from rambling, mostly because both John and I ramble. He chuckles and I have no idea why. "What's so funny, fuckface?" I ask, tapping my foot a little. He just shakes his head and laughs more. "Seriously, why are you laughing so much?!" My voice increases in volume and he stops laughing.

"Geeze dude, chill!" He holds up his hands in front of him, like a sort of shield. I shake my head and he lowers them, grabbing the ball next to him and making a basket without even looking. He was looking at me the whole time this happened and I felt a weird feeling. It was almost like he liked me back. I blink hard and look away.

"I uh…I have to go to the bathroom." I say as I run back into the locker room. I pace around it and I hear coach's whistle meaning that class is over. I continue to stall as students file in and begin to shower. I hide in a corner until I'm sure that everyone else is gone before I shower.

When I am the only one left in the room, I dash over to the showers and undress. I take out my contacts and set them carefully in the case I bought for them and swiftly undress. I shower quickly, hoping nobody will notice me in here. I dry my hair as I throw on my clothes. I look in the mirror and see my scarlet eyes staring back at me. I put my contacts in and they now look like a mixture between blue and grey. I shove my contact case into my pocket and grab my backpack, dashing up the stairs towards my next class.


	3. Plans Made

Dave's P.O.V.

I make my way to chemistry, leaving the locker rooms with flash-dried hair. When I enter the room I notice that John is sitting in a seat at the front, facing away from me. I shrug it off and take my seat. I continue to look around the room and notice that Karkat isn't in the room yet. He always seems to be late to this class. I shrug that off too, as I get out my homework from yesterday, which I sloppily copied from some nerd named Sollux. I set it out in front of me and wait for the class to start, watching Karkat run in at the last second and slam down into the seat next to me. He pants and gets his own, less sloppy, homework out. He shifts in his seat for a moment and finally settles, his breathing quieter and he takes one sharp swallow of water as the teacher starts today's lecture.

We simultaneously get out notebooks and start taking notes, John notices this and grimaces. I don't think he enjoys my friendship with Karkat, but I wouldn't blame him. People dont generally like me around their siblings and such when I am considered their friend. I don't know why, but it just seems to happen more often than not. After a few minutes I hear a paper ripping sound and John passes a note back to me. Intrigued, I take it and unfold the paper, his obnoxious neon blue pen having colored most of the paper. The note reads:

"Hey Dave. I have a question for you. Do you mind if Karkat stays over at your house this weekend? He is too afraid to ask and the rest of us are going out of town. If he could that would be amazing and you would be the best friend to both of us."

I sigh as I write a short response telling him any of them are welcome in my home as long as they don't burn it down. I stifle a laugh when I pass it back and he reads it. His face lights up and he gives me a thumbs-up, folding the paper and placing it back in his pocket.

I think for a moment and realize that the weekend is only a day away. I laugh nervously in my head and send my brother a text informing him of our house guest. He sends back a thumbs-up emoji, signaling that he is okay with this. I hold back a smile as class ends and we all make our way to lunch.

As we file out of the room, Karkat stays glued to my side and John sprints to catch up with us. When he reaches us he whispers in my ear.

"Are you sure its okay? I mean he can go somewhere else…" He trails off as he sinks into thought.

"Yeah I'm sure. I already asked my brother and he said it's fine. He'll be in good hands." I add the end with a smirk as I divert from the path to try and find my sister. I look over the ocean of people and see her and her "friend" Kanaya leaning up against the wall just outside of the girls' bathroom. I make my way towards them, Karkat still following me, and when I get there he takes Kanaya off my hands by asking her about band homework.

"Rose. I need to talk to you about something." I wave her over away from the pair and she walks slowly.

"Yes, brother?" She asks in a hushed voice. She stands, hands clasped in front of her, waiting for my response. I have always hated the way she dressed and addresses me. Using the word 'brother' at every expense. And her goth facade is even more strange than my half hipster half emo one. And I notice something about Karkat while I think if the way I dress, he dresses similar. He didn't the first week, but he does now. I shrug it off and get back to the task at hand.

"Karkat needs a place to stay this weekend and I offered him a place in our home. 1) Can you go to Kanaya's and 2) If you do, could he use your room?" She nods to my words.

"I already made arrangements with Kanaya. And it's perfectly okay with me if he uses my room when he is over." I nod to this.

"Thanks." I say and walk away, Karkat following me.

"So, I think John might have asked you already, but is it okay if I stay at your house this weekend? John and Jade are going with my father to visit my aunt in the hospital." He sounds weary when he asks me, but I ignore it.

"Yeah John already asked me. It's fine with me, Rose is going over to Kanaya's anyways, so if you want to use her room she is okay with it." I hear him sigh and he looks up at me right as I look down at him.

"Thanks Dave. I owe you one."


End file.
